


But He's Beta?

by riceufairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, m-preg, nielsungweekDay3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceufairy/pseuds/riceufairy
Summary: Day 3; Gardenia





	But He's Beta?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3; Gardenia

 

 

Jisung was in the kitchen making breakfast when he heard a huge thud from their bedroom.

"Are you okay?" he shouted from the kitchen. He heard a faint 'I'm fine' before he heard the door opened.

"What are you do—" Daniel, his boyfriend, asked covering his nose almost gagging with the smell of the kimchi stew Jisung was cooking. "ing? Ugh, hyung that smells hideous." he said before running to the bathroom.

Jisung knotted his forehead. He was cooking kimchi stew because Daniel said he feels funny the other day. The younger likes eating his kimchi stew that's why he decided to cook it before going to work.

Jisung opened the exhaust and cooks near it to lessen the smell and Daniel finally went out of their bathroom.

"It's kimchi stew. You like it, right?" Jisung asked the younger.

"No. It smells bad." Daniel pouts grabbing a drink from refrigerator.

Jisung sighed. This past few days, Daniel has been very picky about what he eats. "Then, I'll eat it myself later." he said turning off the stove. "What do you want to eat?" he asked and pinched Daniel's cheek.

"I want... fish bread," Daniel said eyes twinkles from thinking about the said bread. "near the station!"

He looks so cute Jisung tiptoed to kiss the younger on the lips. "I'll get it for you, later."

"I want it now."

Jisung stared at his boyfriend judging if he was serious about it and he is.

"But that can wait. You still have to go to work, right?" Daniel asked hugging Jisung while swaying their bodies side to side. "I can eat bread on my way to the studio later."

Jisung pouts and Daniel automatically leaned down to kiss his lips. Daniel works as an instructor at a dance studio near his workplace. That's how they met for the first time. "But I wanted to cook for you." Jisung whined.

"You already did. I'm sorry, I can't eat it." the younger whispered, hugging Jisung tightly filling his lungs with the older's scent.

Sometimes, Daniel can smell some scent on his boyfriend. A scent he really likes. Especially when he's this close to him. But watching Jisung closely, he's actually a beta and his scent in the afternoon is a mixed of strong alphas around him at work.

The world changed and now there are three genders aside from being a male and female; alphas who makes up the 10% of the population they are the intellectual, capable at everything and top of the hierarchy. Betas who makes up most of the population; about 88%, doesn't experience rut unlike alphas and doesn't go on heat like omegas. They are the common type of people in the society. Lastly are the omegas, they make up about 2% of the whole population; because of their capability to reproduce despite being a male or female, they are often shunned by the society saying that's their only purpose in life.

Most of the time, couples are beta to another beta, beta and alpha, alpha and omega but there are rare couples like Jisung and Daniel who are beta and omega respectively.

"Why did you wake up early?" Jisung asked.

Daniel smiled widely. "Let's go to work together." he suggests.

"Let's eat first."

 

 

  
Jisung was done taking a shower and was about to call Daniel to get in next but aside from the faint sound of a dance track he's been listening to lately, he didn't see Daniel when he got out of the shower.

"Niel?" he called, opening their bedroom door. He wasn't there.

Jisung opened the next door, where his books, some vinyl, tapes, cds, some of the old stuff he collected are neatly arranged. There's Daniel in the middle of the cds and tapes he opened covered in their blanket, like a big coccoon, sleeping soundly.

The older chuckled before sitting in front of the omega. "Niel..." he called before poking the slight fat on his cheek.

Daniel opened his eyes and promptly smiled seeing Jisung. "Hyung," he said before stretching his arms.

"I'm glad you haven't sleeping deeply yet. My back won't able to carry you to our bedroom."

Daniel giggled, sat up still covered with blanket. He's smiling brightly at him and gave Jisung a quick peck on the lips.

"Looks like you had a good dream."

"Yeah..." he said. "I dreamed a beautiful white dragon. It's so huge then it hugged me." he said happily recalling his dream. "Hyung, can I not take shower tonight? I feel sluggish."

Jisung put his palm on the younger's forehead to feel his temperature but it's normal. "Do you feel cold? Does your throat hurts?"

Daniel shook his head. "Not really... I just feel lazy. I just want to smelll you the whole night."

Jisung chuckled. "As if you can pick up my scent." Jisung stared at his boyfriend. Speaking of which, he haven't pick up Daniel's scent for about a month now. Is it possible...?

"Hyung?"

Jisung blinks at Daniel, shook the thought in his head and smiled at him. "It's nothing. Let's go."

"But my mess?"

"It's okay. We have the whole day tomorrow."

 

 

  
Jisung has been observing his boyfriend the whole weekend they're together. The younger started whining how his head aches in the morning and how his stomach churns whenever he smells doenjang. They went out in the afternoon but suggests that they should go home because he can smell different scents on the crowded shopping district.

He stick close to Jisung the whole day then fell asleep on the older's arms while they were watching a movie. Cried when the movie ended and Jisung didn't wake him up. Then suddenly wanted to have ice cream so they went to a nearby convenient store and get ice cream and corn snack. He ate it happily dipping corn snack on his ice cream.

Jisung was telling his concerns to his colleague at work, also a section head from another department, Minhyun. The guy is four years younger than him but a capable alpha.

"Hyung, have you forgotten you're an alpha yourself?" Minhyun said chuckling at him.

Jisung snorts. "I'm not even showing signs of being one aside from the fact that I can smell nearest omegas."

"But even betas can get an omega pregnant. What more an alpha like you?" Minhyun said. "Hyung, you've been living for a year now, probably marked Daniel unconsciously and I think Daniel wouldn't notice you've marked him already. Seongwu said you let him walk around freely after living together."

Jisung bit his lower lip listening to Minhyun. "No."

"Hmm?"

"I marked him to shoo away pesky alphas around him. It's a bit light but it's there." he said not masking how proud he is.

Minhyun shook his head. "And you're an alpha down there that's why it's not possible to get him pregnant."

Jisung went home that night figuring out how to tell Daniel that he's possibly pregnant. It's almost midnight and the younger is still in high spirits.

"Hyung," the younger called while they were watching late-night news. "I feel like eating persimmons." he said so suddenly Jisung was shocked.

Where in the hell should they find persimmons at this ungodly hour... His mind stops thinking but then, he remembered there's a 24-hour groceries nearby.

Jisung grabs his keys and parka and went to the nearby groceries. Thankfully they have persimmons even though they weren't looking good enough.

"Not dried?" Daniel asked when he gets back and Jisung almost flips his brain looking back if he have seen a dried persimmons at the groceries.

"I don't think I have seen dried ones..."

Daniel sighed, stared at the bag of fruit and slowly drag it across the table.

"Okay... I understand. I'll look for dried ones." Jisung said giving up and the younger immediately gave him a huge smile. He dialled Minhyun's number after going out of his apartment. "Do you know someone who has dried persimmons?"

Minhyun laughed at him and teased him for getting Daniel pregnant. "Try asking Sungwoon hyung. I told you before his grandfather has a farm, right?"

Sungwoon is the owner of the studio Daniel has been working at so Jisung made a quick u-turn to his apartment and saw Daniel still sitting on their dining staring at the persimmons on the table.

"Niel, do you have Sungwoon's number? Or can you try calling him?"

"Why?" the younger asked confused, as if he wasn't the reason why he's flipping korea for a damn dried persimmons.

"Just... please. Then pass it to me."

Daniel called Sungwoon and thank god, thank buddha that he's still awake. Jisung talked to him for a bit outside and asked if he has some persimmons and thankfully he haven't gave them away to his friends yet.

Jisung drived to Sungwoon's place and guy gave him heaps. "Daniel is pregnant, huh?" he suspects.

"I don't think he noticed yet." Jisung said and Sungwoon agreed. "Thanks for this."

"No problem. Goodluck." Sungwoon taps his arm before sending him out of the building.

Jisung went back to his place and Daniel is already shedding tears. When he asked why, the younger said because Jisung wasn't home yet and might got into an accident. He was crying because he's scared. Jisung hugged and kissed him to assure the omega that he's okay that he came back safely with his persimmons and then he stopped crying and started eating happily.

The older watching him eat with gusto, staring at Daniel's cheeks puffed with food inside his mouth. "Niel, are you perhaps, pregnant?" he asked and Daniel comically dropped the persimmon in his hand, mouth opened while looking at his boyfriend in horror.

 

 

  
"You're telling us, that it's impossible that Jisung hyung can make you pregnant?" Jaehwan said.

They were on their break and Seongwu called his husband, Jaehwan— his fated pair, to give advice to Daniel. He and Jaehwan met each other because of Daniel, they are bestfriends. Daniel met Jisung because Seongwu's friend Minhyun paid a visit.

"There are a lot of betas nowadays who have omegas as their partners. It's not even surprising that you got pregnant by Jisung hyung, if you're really are. You're going out for two years already."

Seongwu knotted his forehead. "Why are we talking about betas in particular?" he asked the omegas in front of him.

"Because Jisung hyung is a beta." Jaehwan said looking at him like asking why he's an idiot.

"Hyung is an alpha, though?" Seongwu said biting on the cold pizza served in front of them.

Both looked at him shocked.

"You didn't know? Even though, he already marked you?"

Daniel's hand automatically went to his nape. Jaehwan pulled his hand away and looked at the light bite mark on it. Daniel always though it was just a mark to shoo away alphas thinking he's already bonded with someone.

"Why would hyung let you roam around at night when you're an omega that hates wearing collars." Seongwu said.

It's not really a secret that Jisung is an alpha but the older doesn't seem to correct when people assume he's a beta. He would just laugh at it then move on. He doesn't compete with other alphas either. Though he's a candidate for promotion alongside with Minhyun, he gave up the position for the younger because he said he doesn't want to spend overtime as he wanted to go home early to be with Daniel.

"Why did he hide that to me?"

"Did you asked?"

"B-but..."

Jaehwan huffs. "That's not relevant here. The fact that you've experiencing all of that and Jisung hyung asking you if you're pregnant, it means he wanted you to confirm it."

Seongwu agreed. "True. He's so frantic about finding dried persimmons last night. Did he find one?"

"I have at home." Sungwoon butts in and gave out plastic bags with persimmons. "And here's a gift." the older gave Daniel a small box, a pregnancy test kit. "Your boyfriend is in the next building so if that turned out positive, he can't run away—"

"I doubt he'll run away."

"You really trust him, huh?"

Daniel smiled at him as an answer.

 

 

  
"Sir, someone's looking for you."

Jisung lifts his head from the papers he was reading, pulled down his reading glasses and saw his subordinate standing in front of him. "Who?" he asked shortly and went back to the document on his hand.

"Kang Daniel, sir. He said it's something important."

Jisung shocked, put down his papers and looked again at his subordinate. "Who?"

"Kang Daniel, sir." he said slowly. "Is he someone you don't know sir? Should I send him back—"

Jisung waved a hand in the air, put back the documents in the folder. "Do we have a free room?"

"About that... Mr. Hwang already took him to the west wing."

Jisung almost cursed hearing Minhyun's name. "Okay." Jisung went out after telling his subordinates a lot of things before making his way out.

He's on his way on the west wing when he saw Minhyun. The younger was talking on the phone and promptly told him which room he left Daniel upon seeing him. Jisung did not bother with him anymore and went straight to the room.

"Daniel!" Jisung called when he open the door startling his boyfriend on one of the chairs in the room. "What happened?" he asked worried. Daniel never visits him at the office.

"Hyung..." Daniel said, starstrucked when he saw Jisung. "You looked handsome." he said staring at the older's face, hair brushed upwards. "Do that hairstyle when your day off."

Jisung consciously touched his hair. "No." Daniel pouts at his reply but the older pecks a kiss on his lips— not minding the cctv personnel, before sitting beside him. "What brought you here?"

Daniel cleared his throat and looked straight at Jisung. "Why didn't you tell me you're an alpha?"

Jisung was surprised. He never thought Daniel would really ask him that question. But he did thought about his answer then. "Not that I don't know that I'm one. But to certain degree plus a lot of people assuming I'm a beta, I sometimes forgot that I am one." Jisung bit his lower lip. "I didn't mean to hide it from you."

"When did you marked me?" Jisung didn't answer. "They said they can't smell my scent a little bit over a year now."

"Honestly," Jisung gulps. "I marked you the first time we had sex."

"Hyung! We— we..."

Jisung knows Daniel wanted to say that they haven't in a relationship back then but Jisung was really showing interest at the omega.

"Am I sorry? No." Jisung said. "I already love you when you opened the door of the studio and smiled at me."

"Me too." Daniel confessed then he huffs. "But that's not why I'm here." he said and pulled something from the pocket of his jacket.

Daniel put a small rectangular test kit on the table and put an envelope beside it. Before Jisung looked at the test kit, he already knows the result but seeing it like this, it's a different experience. He smiled at Daniel after seeing those two lines on the kit. Then he pulled out a paper from the envelope. There's an ultrasound and a printed sheet that the omega is four weeks pregnant.

Jisung cups Daniel's face lovingly before kissing his boyfriend on the lips. Then he sighed. "We should've submitted that marriage registration form a long time ago."

Daniel hugs him. "Thank you, hyung." he whispered.

"No more drinking, staying up late and intense b-boying." Daniel chuckled as Jisung started nagging. "You can still dance, though. It's your first love."

"You're my first love."

"Stop lying on my face—"

"Congratulatioooons!!!" Minhyun shouted after opening the door with a cake on his hand.

"Yah, Hwang Minhyun. The boss will find out you're throwing a party,"

Minhyun lift up his index finger gesturing a no, no, no to the older. "Boss is making an exemption today." he said before winking at the couple.

Seongwu peeks at the room and grins at the surprised couple. "Congratulations!"

"Why you're here?"

"Minhyun called us."

It was a short celebration because Minhyun suddenly said that they only have an hour to celebrate and clean up. It was a hassle but the couple is happy nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> *wipes sweat*  
> sorry i'm late. lol.


End file.
